


Tonic

by quizasvivamos



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bartender Kurt, Fluff, M/M, Pianist Blaine, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is renowned for his skills as a pianist and musician, and people travel from all over to see him perform at the Warbler’s Nest restaurant and dueling piano bar. Kurt, a senior at NYADA, has been working the bar at the same restaurant for the past two years to put himself through college, and while he works, he can’t seem to keep his eyes or mind off of the entertainment. Pianist!Blaine & Bartender!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonic

The Warbler’s Nest was the place to go for live music in the neighborhood, where there were performances every evening. And, although the place was often slammed on the weekends, Kurt’s favorite nights to work were Fridays and Saturdays.

He couldn’t have been more fortunate when he stumbled upon the job at the quaint dueling piano bar, one that worked perfectly around his school schedule and was helping pay a hefty chunk of his tuition. He worked the bar alongside a few others, mixing and serving drink after drink to thirsty patrons while the evening’s entertainment played away in the background. The tips were often very generous, and Kurt prided himself on his rapport with the locals and repeat customers as well as his ability to charm and reel in fresh faces.

They were especially busy that Friday night, and when Kurt was finally able to go on a fifteen, he was incredibly grateful to step away for a moment. Kurt leaned against the bar with a glass of water and turned his attention to the stage upon which there were two shiny black grand pianos. 

Seated at the one stage right and playing yet another set with almost too much enthusiasm was Blaine Anderson. Everyone knew who he was, and, at such a young age, he was already becoming something of a local legend. People flocked to the small restaurant in the city from all over to see him play. Kurt would have been jealous of his talent and the attention he received had he not been completely infatuated with him, a man he had barely spoken two words to since Blaine had gotten the gig there about a year prior.

Blaine was bright-eyed, energetic, and possessed the crooning voice of an angel, soft and smooth yet powerful and raw, surprising for such a small man to possess. And he was excruciatingly handsome.

Someone nudged Kurt in the arm, stirring him from his daze.

“Your break is over,” Dani said, handing him a dishrag. “I know your attention is elsewhere, and you’d rather spend the night ogling our cute little performer, but you still have an hour left of your shift, and a customer down the end of the bar just spilled a drink.”

Kurt sighed and smiled. “I got it. Thanks for the heads-up.”

After replacing the lost drink, Kurt was distractedly wiping down the counter, his eyes once again fixed on the man seated at the piano, when he realized that he had his own spectator.

“You have it so bad, Kurt Hummel,” Elliott said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “What exactly has been keeping you from talking to him? He’s here every weekend, has even ordered drinks from you, and you still haven’t tried to strike up a conversation beyond the topic of the weather.”

“Well, he’s Blaine Anderson,” Kurt said, slightly exasperated. “He’s a bit arrogant, has more talent in his pinky finger than I have in my entire body, and, besides, he’s way out of my league.”

Elliott’s face fell at the statement. “What makes you think that?”

“I mean, just  _look_  at him.” Kurt threw up his hand.

“But I can’t stop looking at you,” Elliott said with a sly grin.

“Shut up -”

“C’mon, Kurt. Give yourself more credit. I saw you perform at the winter showcase, and you’re basically the frontman of our band. You’re amazing, so stop discounting yourself. I bet you could walk right up to him at this very moment, and he would lose interest in his music just to get a chance to talk to you.”

“Are you flattering me in hopes I’ll do your sidework tonight?” Kurt said, narrowing his eyes.

“I hadn’t even thought about that, but now that you mention it, could you?” Elliott clapped Kurt on the arm. “Nah, I’m only joking. I don’t want any favors from you, but I want you to do yourself a favor and talk to the man.”

“I’m just not ready. Not tonight.”

“Then when?” Elliott turned his head when something caught his attention, and he paused and grabbed Kurt’s shoulders, turning him a few degrees. “You better figure it out, because he’s coming your way right…now,” he said through his teeth, his mouth unmoving with a forced smile.

Kurt swallowed hard as Blaine approached the bar, taking a seat on the stool directly in front of where Kurt was stationed behind it. Kurt hadn’t even noticed the music had stopped, and he plastered on the best customer service smile he could muster, feeling himself grow flushed when Blaine looked right into his eyes.

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine greeted, flashing him a wide grin.

Kurt froze and his heart skipped a beat at the personal address. And then he remembered he was wearing a name tag.

“What can I get you tonight?”

“Good question.” Blaine paused to think, bringing his hand to his chin, and then he narrowed his eyes, his lips twitching up into a smirk. “Sex on the Beach.”

“Pardon?” Kurt said, once again caught off guard. Blaine was making him inexplicably flustered, and he’d never felt so stupid while trying to do his job.

Blaine laughed and then rose his eyebrows. “The drink? Isn’t that what you make at the bar here? A little birdy told me you make the best drinks out of the entire staff and recommended I see you after my set.”

“Oh really? And would that little birdy also happen to have long, dark hair with blue streaks in it?”

Blaine paused for a moment. “Why, yes! She did have blue hair.”

Kurt internally cursed Dani, but, really, he was grateful for the little fib she’d told. “Then one Sex on the Beach it is. Coming right up.” Kurt offered Blaine a smile before turning around to fix up the drink, bending over to open the fridge to grab the cranberry and grapefruit juice.

“Too bad we’re in the city and not at the beach. I suppose I should have ordered a cosmo,” Blaine said.

Kurt turned around and quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?” He reached for the vodka and schnapps, continuing to mix the fruity drink while Blaine rambled on.

“You know, like Carrie Bradshaw? Speaking of Sex and the City, perhaps I should have just asked for something quick and sweet like a Blow Job.” Blaine winked, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned around again, feeling his body heat up. Was the man going to throw out every risqué sounding drink for the hell of it? Was this his way of flirting? If it was, Kurt thought he was terrible at it, but he couldn’t deny that he still found Blaine endearing.

“There you go.” Kurt set the drink on the bar, stuck an orange slice on the glass and a straw in it, and slid it toward Blaine.

“Thank you, Kurt.” Blaine drank silently for a moment. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have any of those little paper umbrellas?”

“Nope. Sorry about that. This is a classy establishment that can’t be bothered with trivial things such as that,” Kurt jested.

“It’s okay. I guess it was an odd request. But they’re a lot of fun.”

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, wondering if this guy was actually five years old. That would explain his sense of humor when it came to the drinks. He walked off to tend to other customers, but his mind kept drifting back to Blaine even after he’d finished his drink and left the bar, a smile creeping onto Kurt’s face whenever it did throughout the remainder of his shift.

-s-

When Kurt entered the back room to clock in for his Saturday night shift, his manager was rushing around, frantic, alarming all members of the staff who seemed to be keeping their distance and doing exactly as they were told.

Likewise, Kurt cautiously navigated the kitchen as he tied his apron at the front of his uniform.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked Dani, who was stacking dishes over at the sink.

“One of the pianists never showed up,” she discreetly informed him. “It doesn’t look good, and Denise is not handling it well.”

Kurt’s mouth hung slightly agape. “Not Blaine Anderson?”

“No, he’s here. It’s the woman who was meant to play opposite him tonight. She was coming from out of town, her flight was delayed or something, and now we’ve got a full house and only Blaine on one and a second vacant piano.”

“She looks pissed,” Kurt said from the corner of his mouth.

Dani huffed softly. “That’s an understatement.”

“Kurt,” Elliott called out across the kitchen, swiftly coming up behind the two. “I take it you heard about tonight’s calamity?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

“So, I was thinking, and I have an idea for a solution. I want you to hear me out before you say anything,” Elliott said, holding up both hands.

“Okay…?” Kurt said, skepticism etched in every feature, confused about why Elliott was presenting said solution to him and not Denise.

“You’ve been playing piano since you were little, right?”

Dani’s eyes widened, and she stepped away, leaving the two before she somehow got sucked into what was about to unfold.

“Oh, no, no, no. I mean, yes, I have, but there is  _no_  way I’m good enough to get up there and entertain this crowd, especially opposite Blaine Anderson! That’s self-imposed public humiliation and torture! It’s social suicide, and I’ve barely had time to even build a reputation in New York.”

“Well, either he performs alone, or we find someone to go up there. Who better than our very own NYADA senior?” Elliott said. “We can’t exactly have dueling pianos when we’ve only one guy on one piano. That kinda defeats the purpose. We’re going to end up with a lot of very unhappy customers, and they’ll be at  _your_  bar.”

Kurt groaned. “And you think that’s going to make me feel any better about this situation? You think that’s going to convince me to get up there?”

“You love the stage, Kurt. You’re a performing arts major. You were born to perform, and you can’t avoid the call of the spotlight.”

“Screw you, Elliott. Why are you so good at this?”

“Because I’m your best friend, and I know you well enough. You know I’m only looking out for you.”

“And you’re going to be the death of me.” Kurt hesitated as he considered it. “I guess I could give it a shot…?”

Elliott’s face lit up. “Oh, good! Now get up there fast, because I already told Denise that you were filling in.”

“What?! I hate you.”

“You love me, and you’ll thank me for this later - now, go! Vamoose! The spotlight awaits you!”

“I will get you back,” Kurt called over his shoulder, and then he made his way out into the restaurant and toward the stage, hesitating as he came closer to Blaine who looked up from his music with a curious expression on his face.

“So, um, apparently I’ll be your, uh, duet partner tonight,” Kurt said, feeling as nervous as he’d felt before his NYADA audition.

A grin stretched across Blaine’s face until it looked like it might crack. “You play? That’s excellent!”

“Sure, I guess.” He swallowed nervously. “What are we playing?”

“Oh, of course.” Blaine reached into his bag and withdrew a folder filled with sheet music. “It’s all right here - if you need it. It’s all numbered.” He pointed to the corners of the pages. “We can start out with something slow, a pop standard. I usually begin with something expected and then improvise. That’s the whole fun of the dueling pianos - I get to take the audience and sometimes the other guy by surprise.”

“I know,” Kurt said, trying his best to process everything Blaine had said. “I’m quite familiar with your style by now.”

“Good. Then this should be easy.” He smiled that charming smile.

“As easy as squeezing lemonade from a rock,” Kurt muttered to himself as he stepped away and approached the second piano, taking a seat on the bench and arranging himself and his music.

As he stared down at the keys, his hands hovering above them, Kurt could feel his pulse quickening. He tried to channel every lesson he had ever taken, every recital he’d performed in, and then he placed his fingers in starting position, straightened his posture, looked up at the music, and took a deep breath.

It was do or die now. Kurt was past the point of no return.

Blaine began to play, rolling off the intro like it came as easily to him as breathing, and then Kurt came in, albeit, not with as much grace. It was bad enough he had to rely on rusty muscle memory on the spot, but the vocal part was fast approaching, and he’d have to bring his A-game and sing a woman’s part while simultaneously playing. It was a good thing that as a countertenor he’d had so much practice already doing just that. At least the singing was second nature to Kurt, and he let his voice ring out as soon as he reached his cue.

Blaine’s head shot up, and he peered over the piano as he continued to play and sing, weaving harmonies with what Kurt was shooting his way, seemingly mesmerized by Kurt’s voice. Kurt looked up, maintaining eye contact as much as possible to best play off the other man.

It wasn’t really like a competition, Kurt was discovering. They were complementing each other with every note they played and tone they sang.

Then Blaine began to push the tempo, and Kurt did his best to keep up, his nerves and determination driving him forward. Their voices rose up in a great crescendo above the rhythmic pounding of the piano keys, and then they were hurrying along, reaching the end of the song, and Kurt gave everything he could muster in the last chorus. They belted out the final note in perfect harmony, holding it out precisely over three measures, and then with one final resounding chord, it was all over.

The entire bar erupted into a deafening applause.

Kurt’s body was trembling, his mind numb from the thrill of the performance. He was thrumming with adrenaline and the rush he got from playing and making it through the song. He rose from the bench and took a bow, his eyes unfocused at first and heart pounding in his chest, and then he turned to meet the gaze of both Elliott and Dani who were beaming at him from the bar, whistling and cheering and calling out his name.

Kurt turned back toward the pianos and Blaine who had also left his seat and was already halfway to Kurt. Kurt stepped out toward the front of the stage, and Blaine wound his arm around Kurt’s middle, leading him center stage to take a bow together.

“Kurt, I - wow,” Blaine said, breathless. “That was amazing.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, growing bashful and unable to look Blaine directly in the eyes.

“You were way better than that woman would have been. I mean, damn. With a range like that and your technical skills, you could give any of the performers here a run for their money.”

“I’m flattered, Blaine, but I’m really not that great,” Kurt said.

“Not that great? Kurt, you’re wonderful. But, tell me…how come I never knew you could play or sing until tonight? Your talent is something you shouldn’t ever hide. You should be up on the stage, not behind that bar.”

“I only do this on the weekends. It’s sorta a break from my other life as a performing arts student at NYADA,” Kurt said with a laugh.

“It figures,” Blaine said, and then he realized they were still center stage. “Would you like to sit down and have a drink with me?”

Kurt’s breath hitched at the way Blaine was looking at him like he was the eighth world wonder. “I’d love to, but unfortunately I’m still on the clock. I could serve you a drink and lend you an ear in between customers though.”

Blaine pouted. “I guess that’ll have to do then.”

Kurt headed back toward the bar with Blaine in tow.

“I’ll just take a glass of water for now,” Blaine said, perching himself on the same stool as the previous night.

“Alright.” Kurt filled a glass with ice and placed it under the tap.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you should be up on that stage. They pay you for that, you know.”

Kurt set the glass down on the counter. “Who would pay me?”

“I’ll make them. In fact, I would like to offer you a spot playing opposite me every Saturday night and maybe some other nights. I bet your manager would be totally on board. They loved us up there, and they loved you.”

“That sounds nice and all, but I’m not a pianist, and I think I’ve had enough fun to last me a year,” Kurt said. “So, no, but thank you.”

“Excuse me -” a man called over from a few seats down, pulling Kurt’s attention away.

“I got it,” Dani said, patting Kurt’s arm and winking.

“Thanks.” He turned back to Blaine.

“As I was saying, I really liked our energy together, and I love our dynamic. Playing with you just felt easy, natural - and your vocal range is super impressive,” he gushed, and then he fell quiet for a moment, cupping his glass of water between his palms. “And to be completely honest, I would really like to get to know you outside of work. I’ve wanted to for a while now, it just seems like my attempts at flirting, well, sucked.”

Kurt felt a blush rise all the way to the tips of his ears at the confession. “Okay.”

Blaine’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

He still couldn’t believe it, what he was agreeing to, but he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him by, and he certainly wasn’t going to turn down Blaine Anderson. “Yes. Really. But can we start small, like, with a drink after our shifts?”

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine said. “Tonight?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “I’d like that.”

“I can’t wait.” Blaine bowed his head and looked away, suddenly becoming uncharacteristically shy. “Well, I’ve got a few more songs on the setlist…” He looked back up at Kurt, a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. ”Are you joining me…partner?”

Kurt laughed, but he liked the sound of the new title. “If I must.”

“Oh, you must.”

Blaine slid off the stool, grabbed Kurt’s hand across the bar, and lead him out from behind it and back to the stage.

Blaine took a deep breath, not letting go of Kurt’s hand. “I can tell this is the start of something truly magical.”

With his stomach filled with butterflies no longer associated with performance anxiety, Kurt reluctantly pulled away and took his seat at his piano again. He looked up and over at Blaine, grinned and laughed when he was met with a goofy grin and a thumbs up, and then they began to play again as a duo, creating beautiful music together and filling the restaurant with the joy they exuded through their voices and every note they played as their fingers danced across the keys.


End file.
